The continuous operation of 365 days without stopping approximately for 24 hours a day is required for some industrial machines. For such industrial machines, a machine such as a large hydraulic shovel operated in a mine and others and a plant can be given. As such an industrial machine (hereinafter suitably called a machine merely) has a great effect when it stops because of failure and others, measures such as making the machine or various equipment which is a part (a component) of the machine an optimum state by maintenance so as to prevent the machine from stopping because of failure are taken.
As for maintenance, scheduled maintenance based upon time (time reference maintenance) is general, however, recently, condition reference maintenance in which maintenance is executed according to a condition of a machine or equipment attracts attention. In the scheduled maintenance, a schedule according to which a check and maintenance are made based upon elapsed time or operation hours of a machine or equipment and others is determined. In the meantime, in the condition reference maintenance, information acquired based upon data measured by a sensor and others is processed in a computer, a condition of the machine or the equipment is grasped depending upon whether the current value reaches a predetermined reference value or not, and a schedule of a check and maintenance is determined based upon the grasped condition. The detection of the abnormality of equipment related to maintenance is executed by a controller and others provided on the machine side and the controller gives an alarm in the failure of the machine or the equipment or immediately before it.
In the condition reference maintenance, a check and a maintenance work are more efficient, compared with the time reference maintenance. However, the efficiency of maintenance work is influenced by the performance of a diagnostic process based upon measured data and especially, the setting of a reference value for the diagnostic process is difficult. Then, to enhance diagnostic performance, there is movement that algorithm for performing higher diagnostic determination is to be utilized.
Besides, patent literatures 1 to 3 disclose diagnostic systems of equipment. The patent literature 1 discloses technique for detecting an abnormal condition of equipment and varying the compressibility of transferred data according to it. The patent literature 2 discloses technique for updating reference data of a diagnostic system. The patent literature 3 discloses technique for updating a diagnostic model required for diagnosis for a diagnostic system built in a machine.